To Drown
by Hylian Harmony
Summary: Blackness closed over his head as all feeling dissolved. In an odd way it was…calming. Is this how it felt to drown? -Based off of Jojo56830's Linked Universe AU-


"To Drown"

Snow, Wind found, was very much like quicksand. Heavy, steal-your-breath-away-cold quicksand. Only, unlike quicksand, this was actually quick, and there were no signs to warn you what you were walking into.

A step and a drop, and then you were stuck. It was aggravating. It was uncomfortable. It was-

"-the worst!" Four—Blue? He'd forgotten to ask—exclaimed from beside him.

Wind's nod of agreement was swallowed by shivers. This was the fifth time in the last twenty minutes that they'd been submerged up to their waists in snow.

By now, Twilight didn't even have to say anything. He just held out his arms, and the two smallest heroes each grabbed one.

"Sorry to say, but from what I can tell, we're still about an hour away from Zora's Domain," Twilight informed them as he lifted them both out of the snow like they weighed nothing.

"I th-thought you had Yeti friends," Wind said through chattering teeth. He didn't bother dusting the snow off of his clothes. It'd replace itself soon enough.

"I do, but their mansion is even farther from here."

Legend groaned loudly. "Why did the magic decide to drop us here of all places? I swear it wants to kill us."

"Something always wants to kill us," Time said. He didn't appear to be affected by the cold at all. Wind was convinced he wasn't human.

Legend continued griping as if eldest hero hadn't spoken. "Where's it going to drop us next? In a volcano?"

"Hey, don't jinx us," Warrior admonished him. "And stop complaining. It's not going to change anything."

"I'll complain all I want, thank you very much. It keeps me sane. Now if you'll excuse me…" Legend cleared his throat and leaned heavily into Warrior's side. "Ugggh!"

"You're impossible," Warrior deadpanned, shoving him away. The soldier refocused his attention on Wind and Four. "You two should let someone carry you."

The small smile that had crawled onto Wind's face following Legend's theatrics melted into a frown.

Warrior didn't miss it. "Only until we're past the worst of it. At this rate, you two will keep getting stuck, and we'll be here even longer."

"But if two of you are carrying another person then you'll use more energy and move even slower," Four countered, arms crossed firmly over his chest to conserve warmth. Not that it worked. At least, it wasn't working for Wind.

"Two words," Warrior said, ticking them off on his fingers. "Stamina. Potion."

"Where are you getting stamina potion from?" the shortest hero challenged him.

"Wild."

"Actually, I'm out."

"Oh, then…Sky, my man! Do you have some?" Warrior turned to the Hero of the Sky who shrugged and tugged his sailcloth closer.

"I don't need a potion to carry one of you," Twilight spoke up. Wind believed it, but that didn't mean he wanted to be carried. His legs worked just fine, and he'd been in snowy climates alone before. He could do this.

"Dear Din!" Legend exclaimed. "You're wasting everyone's time standing here talking about it. The way I see it, you two are going to slow us down either way, so swallow your pride and let someone carry you."

"I'll give you something to swallow," Blue—definitely Blue—growled, stomping towards Legend with his fists clenched.

Legend smirked. "Bring it on, shorty."

"Boys, enough," Time's sharp tone sent a chill down Wind's spine. Or maybe that was just the passing breeze. "Blue, Wind, stay close to one of us." With that, Time resumed their trek and the rest of them were left to follow his lead. Twilight quickly reclaimed his place at the front of the group, and Wind fell into step beside Warrior. Though he was against being treated like a child, he had no qualms about wrapping the end of the captain's scarf around himself. Warrior didn't seem to mind either, which was fortunate. He was so cold he may have forcefully borrowed the scarf if Warrior had refused to share.

Of course, he could always ask Wild if he had anything else to fend off the cold, but doing so didn't feel right. The scarred hero had shared plenty as soon as they'd switched Hyrules. He lent Wind a warm tunic filled with soft feathers and Legend pants from the same set. Four was borrowing Wild's doublet and Hyrule a headpiece with a pretty red gem. Wind could only assume it was magic, as jewelry was useless against freezing temperatures otherwise. Wild himself had chugged a spicy-looking potion, donned fur-laden boots and pulled the hood of his cloak over his head.

Everyone else appeared more or less acclimated to the cold, but after ten more minutes of slogging through icy white powder even those most resistant to the weather were sporting grim expressions to match their red cheeks and ears.

Suddenly, Wild gasped and ground to a halt. "I know how we can speed this up!"

"No."

"But, Twi, I didn't even-"

"You don't have to. Knowing you it's-"

Legend put a hand out to stop Twilight. "Shush. Let the man speak."

Wild took a breath to prepare himself. "Shield surfing."

"Heck no."

"Heck yes!" Legend said. "We're doing it. Now…what's shield surfing?"

Wind was wondering the same thing so he was grateful Legend posed the question. He wasn't sure he could unlock his clenched jaw enough to get words out.

"A dumb activity that's liable to get someone hurt," Twilight explained.

"The best competitive sport in Hyrule!" Wild corrected him. "It's super fun and most importantly, fast. Works great on snow. Watch."

Twilight grabbed for Wild's arm, presumably to pull him back, but the scarred hero was too fast. With a front flip, Wild's shield landed under his feet, and he was flying down the snowy mountain.

Hyrule whistled. "Look at him go."

"I'd rather not." Twilight sighed.

"He's going to br-br-break that sh-shield." Blue mumbled, a hand to his head.

As if he heard Blue's concern, Wild hopped off of his shield and refastened it to his back, turning to wave at them from what Wind estimated to be a mile away.

Twilight immediately started down the slope to meet up with his protégé, and everyone else followed suit. On their feet, that is. None of them knew how to shield surf. _Yet._

Momentarily forgetting the cold, Wind broke away from Warrior and stumbled through the snow towards Wild.

"Th-That w-was…awesome!" Wind exclaimed, his words puffing out in clouds as soon as he reached the long-haired hero. "Teach me!"

Wild laughed. "I'll teach all of you."

"We are not shield surfing the rest of the way," Twilight said, crossing his arms over his chest. Somehow, Wind didn't think it was because the Hero of Twilight was cold.

"Why not? It's fast, and we need to get somewhere warm as soon as possible."

Twilight didn't look convinced.

"He's right," Time said, putting a hand on Twilight's shoulder.

"Of course he's right!" Legend agreed, slipping his own shield off his back and turning to Wild. "Show us."

"Okay, so first…" Wild began to explain the art of shield surfing and Wind listened with rapt attention. "And remember, if you get in trouble, bail. Hop off, roll off, whatever. It's safer than crashing. Now, who's ready to shield surf?"

Hyrule was quick to hop on his shield, followed by Legend. Wind was right behind them.

"Make sure your foot is wedged under one of the grips. It'll help you stay on," Wild said.

"We just push off, right?" 'Rule checked.

"Yup."

At Wild's confirmation 'Rule edged forward and began to slide, quickly adding his other foot onto the shield. A scream tore from his throat, followed by a laugh. Legend followed, shakily at first, but he quickly adapted, speeding after Hyrule.

Wind attempted to do the same but was stopped by the snow at his feet. It was difficult to push himself when his leg kept sinking into the snow.

"Here." Wild held out his hand, and Wind grabbed it. "Step onto the shield all the way. I'll get you started."

Wind did as instructed, and Wild began to jog, pulling him. Before he knew it, he was picking up speed, and Wild's hand left his own.

A peep of mild terror escaped him as he floundered for balance.

"Bend your knees! Bend your knees!" Wild called.

Wind did so, holding out his arms to help center himself. The wind was whipping his face, and his eyes were stinging from the cold, but suddenly none of it mattered because he was shield surfing! Adrenaline coursed through his veins, and he let out a whoop that was echoed by 'Rule and Legend who were already a fair distance ahead of him.

Warrior, Time, Sky, and Twilight, joined the shield surfing party shortly after Wind. Blue took some convincing but Wild finally managed it, and soon enough all nine of them were hooting and hollering as they tore down the slopes of Snowpeak.

Of course, none of them were experts aside from Wild so there were bound to be spills and near-crashes. Not that Wind ever fell off. Turns out, living on a pirate ship granted one exceptional balance.

Luckily for those who did fall, there was plenty of snow to cushion their landing.

Wind was having such a great time he forgot all about being cold. This was the most fun he'd ever had traveling. It topped walking any day, and was way better than bouncing around in a horse's saddle for hours, growing sorer and sorer. Shield surfing even, dare he think it, put sailing to shame. If possible, he'd love to travel everywhere like this, the wind whipping his hair and tugging at his clothes, a smile splitting his face, and every dip and sharp turn pleasantly dropping his stomach.

Wild, who was just ahead of him, hopped into the air and executed a complicated spin on his shield. He landed perfectly.

"Whoa!"

Wild glanced back him, teeth flashing. "You like that?"

"Yes!" Wind exclaimed.

"Watch this!" Facing forward once more, Wild performed another trick, grabbing the edges of his shield. His landing would have been as flawless as the first had his shield not shattered. Wild rolled to a stunned halt, and Wind sailed past him, laughing at Wild's shocked expression.

"That's what you get, you showoff!" Legend yelled.

Wind peeked over his shoulder to find Wild getting to his feet, a new shield already in his hands. Satisfied his friend was alright, Wind refocused his attention ahead.

Twilight had warned them that there was a pond of sorts at the bottom so that's where their shield surfing would have to end. It was also the goal of their unofficial race.

Thanks to Wild, Wind was currently in the lead. Now he just had to maintain his position until he reached the pond, which he could already see up ahead.

How close to it did he have to shield surf to consider having won? They'd never discussed it, but Wind decided a yard should be close enough. And if anyone challenged his obvious victory, he'd just spar them for it.

Closer. Closer. Not yet. After this hill…

Wind was so focused on judging the distance to the water that he failed to notice the blur of off-white in his peripherals.

A force shoved him forward from behind, launching Wind into the air with a startled scream. The ground was coming up fast and Wind braced himself to hit it, but his smudged vision wasn't accurate, and he never hit the ground at all.

He hit the water.

The cold was a shock. It was like he'd been electrocuted by an orange Chuchu. His limbs locked and seized all at once, and he gasped, water entering instead of air.

Clamping his mouth shut with a hand, Wind flailed attempting to right himself. It didn't work. The cold was numbing. He both felt too much and nothing at all. One second his body was being stabbed with pins and needles and white hot pain; the next, nothing. Desperation controlled his limbs, but even if they were his to manipulate, he wouldn't know where to move them. Up was left and down was right and nothing made sense.

Everything was dark, like a moonless night. He was acutely aware of that fact all the sudden, and it just served to add to his panic. He'd seen the moon earlier, so he knew it existed. It was out tonight. There was no way it should be this dark.

His frozen fingertips struck something that could have been above him but could easily have been below him and pushed on it. The object didn't budge, just chilled him further.

Air. He needed air.

Chest burning, Wind breathed in and choked on the liquid that flooded his mouth and nose.

Blackness closed over his head as all feeling dissolved. In an odd way it was…calming. Is this how it felt to drown? Is this how _he_ felt?

_No._

The thought sent a spark of panic zipping through him and though it took a Puppet-Ganon sized amount of effort, he stretched out a hand he couldn't see for a man who was determined to drown. No one deserved this agony. How could he drop his hand? How could he not want to live? Not want to be saved? Not again! _Please_, not again!

Not again? Oh, but this had all happened before, hadn't it? They had begged too, but no one had saved them. Appeal to the gods, but they will not answer with a hero. They will answer with a flood. He would drown in their tears along with all the other innocent souls.

Only he wasn't innocent.

That's why there was no protective bubble buoying him to the surface. He was not worth saving.

Tentacles wrapped around him, dragging him deeper down because apparently he wasn't sinking fast enough. He tried to struggle, to cry out, but Bellum was stronger. The creature towed him to the bottom of the sea, all the while crooning, "You belong with us. Look what you did, _hero_."

And he looked. He shouldn't have. He knew he shouldn't have, but he couldn't help it. He opened his eyes and _saw_. He saw the blood on his hands. He saw the King of the Gerudo with the Master Sword jutting out of his forehead, clouds of crimson ghosting from the wound, eyes wide open and white. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule bloated and blue, head bowed and crown askew. Bellum with his many eyes blown apart by bombs while his main one wept thick, black ink. The tentacles squeezed Wind tight, pounded on his chest and screamed, "This is your fault!" as he stared at the carnage he'd caused.

His fault. All of it.

Sickness surged into his throat, and his vision snapped back to black. Ganondorf, King, Bellum, Hyrule. They were all gone. Only they weren't. Now they were tearing at him from the inside, burning his lungs, his chest, his eyes, his nose because how _dare_ he do this to them. Lava rushed through him, bubbling up and pouring out of his mouth in waves, scalding his throat.

A century passed before his suffering was deemed enough, and he was left coughing and gasping for breath. It was granted to him. It stung, but the air entered. The revelation startled him so much that his eyes snapped open. They fluttered closed not a second later. His eyelids were so heavy.

"Wind? You with us, buddy?" He didn't know who was speaking or why they were calling him Wind. His name was Link. But the hand pulling wet hair away from his face felt nice so he didn't correct its owner. Besides that, he didn't really have time to because a cough forced up more liquid from his screaming throat. He tried to turn himself over more, away from the helping hand because he didn't want to puke all over them, but his body wouldn't respond the way he wanted it to.

Thankfully, whoever was nearby helped him turn onto his side more. He was dully aware of someone rubbing his back as he heaved. "That's it. Get it out."

Someone sniffled. "Is he okay?"

"He's breathing."

"His skin looks blue."

"Yeah, I noticed. Get me blankets. Hurry."

"Best to get him out of those clothes first."

"Only the first layer. We can get him completely dry in Zora's Domain. It's just across here."

"Oh, yeah, just across the frozen death trap Wild just pulled him out of!"

"Well, we can't stay here. I'll carry him."

"Let's get him warmed up a bit first."

Wind couldn't understand why they were talking about him when he was right here. He felt plenty warm enough. Too warm, actually.

When he'd expelled all the lava—water?—from inside him, he was gently maneuvered into someone's arms while another person, guided his limbs out of heavy, dripping wet fabric. He was grateful for this until a blanket was tucked around him.

He attempted to cast it aside, but the person that had given him the blanket in the first place wouldn't let him. "No, no, Wind. Leave it. You're freezing."

He didn't think it was fair for these people to tell him what he was. He knew what he was, and it wasn't freezing. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, his mouth wouldn't form the words he wanted. Just one would suffice. No. That's all he wanted to say. No, I'm not cold. No, I'm tired. Leave me be.

But they continued to smother him in cloth and someone lifted him into their arms, pressing him tightly against their chest. Something furry tickled his cheek.

"Follow me and no one fall into the water, _please_." With that they were moving, and he was uncomfortable with all the jostling but his throat had been burned raw so he had no voice to complain with.

Everything that happened next was akin to pictographs flashing before his eyes, except they were out of order, and he couldn't put names to faces. All he knew was that one person changed his clothes and another dried his hair and face and when he tried to go to sleep he was yelled at.

Then came more blankets and a scarf and a cape that was draped over his head like a hood, and he was being carried again. After all that coddling no one could really blame him for falling asleep.

* * *

Wind awoke to sun in his eyes. He groaned, burying his face into the softness beneath his cheek. It was too early. His body was still heavy with sleep.

"Wind?" he snapped into full awareness at Twilight's voice. That's when he realized that the heaviness he felt came from the bedroll he was tucked into and the blankets on top of that. Four's arm draped over him probably had something to do with it too. "You awake?"

He rolled his head so he could see Twi, confused at the question because of course he was awake. His eyes were open, weren't they? Nonetheless, he pushed himself up onto an elbow to mirror the ranch hand and gave a nod of confirmation. Judging by the concerned expression on the Hero of Twilight's face, he needed it.

"Wind!" Four had retracted his arm, and when Wind glanced over his shoulder at him it looked like the small hero was just barely restraining himself from tackle-hugging him. His suspicions were confirmed when he sat up straighter, and Four enveloped him in a crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" The blacksmith drew back quickly, holding him at arm's length and searching his face for…something. "_Are_ you okay?"

Wind blinked dumbly. "Um, I think so?" Why wouldn't he be okay? Sure, his mouth felt gross and his throat was a little sore and there was a weird kind of fatigue weighing him down, but that was only because he'd just woken up.

"Welcome back." Legend's greeting made Wind aware that the rest of the group had gathered around him while he'd been occupied with Twilight's and Four's strange questions. However, there was something off about Legend's words, too. Welcome back? Welcome back from where?

Perhaps noticing his confusion, Time held up a hand, cutting off 'Rule who had been about to speak. "Wind, do you remember what happened?"

Everyone's eyes were on him, and Wind shrank under the attention, directing his gaze to the grassy ground. It was easier to think that way.

Let's see…they switched to Twilight's Hyrule, and it was cold. Freezing actually. He and Four kept getting stuck. Then… "We were shield surfing."

"Right. Anything else?"

Wind's face scrunched up automatically in thought as he tried to will the memories to resurface. They obliged far too quickly.

"I drowned." Just like King. Just like all those people centuries ago. Just like Hyrule. Worst of all, he had deserved it.

Twilight was quick to reassure him. "No, you didn't drown."

"You just nearly drowned is all."

"Legend!" 'Rule gasped.

"What?"

"Don't tell him that!"

"Why? It's true."

Wind began to tremble, and Four pulled him into a comforting side-hug.

"Look what you did now," Twilight growled, glaring daggers at Legend. "You're scaring him."

"He scared us!" Legend shot back.

"Doesn't mean you have the right to upset him, you jerk," Warrior retorted, silencing Legend with a less than light punch to the arm. "He nearly died."

"S-sorry." Wind could barely get one apology out and his friends deserved a thousand. One for each year the kingdom of Hyrule had been underwater.

"No, it's okay, Wind. You're fine," Red—he could hear it in his voice now—assured him. "You didn't do anything wrong." But he had. Red just didn't know that. None of the rest did either. Once they found out, would they still be holding him like this? Caring for him and comforting him? Probably not.

"Everything's alright," Sky said even though it wasn't. "Wild and Warrior saved you."

"Wind, I'm so sorry. You wouldn't have needed saving at all if-" Wild cut himself off and took a hasty breath, only to resume with rapid sign Wind had no hope of following.

Twilight must have understood it enough, though, because he spoke next, eyeing Wild. "Yes, it was stupid, but it wasn't your fault." He breathed out a quiet sigh. "It was mine. I should have remembered about those wolfos."

"It was no one's fault," Time interjected. "Or maybe it was everyone's fault. The important thing is we're all alive."

_Not all of us. King isn't._ Only Wind didn't say that. He remained silent and let the others comfort him for the wrong reasons and fill him in on what he missed while he'd been incapacitated.

It really wasn't much. After Wild had dragged him out of the water and Warrior revived him, they high-tailed it out of Snowpeak and into Zora's Domain where both Wind's and Wild's wet clothes were removed and replaced with dry ones from Wild's stash. Due to the dampness of Zora's Domain, they only stayed for an hour or two before relocating to Hyrule Field and setting up their current camp where they had remained ever since.

Ideally, the plan was to get to Castle Town and rent some rooms at an inn so everyone, especially Wind, could rest properly. However, Wind had desperately needed to be warmed up, so they'd elected to stay where they were until that task was completed.

Now that it was, the camp was a blur of activity spurred on by the relief everyone shared following Wind's awakening. Real awakening this time, as he'd apparently awoken a few times before but had been incoherent. It also meant Wind was subjected to everyone's fussing, Hyrule's, Warrior's, and Wild's most of all.

Despite the fact that he was warmer now, Warrior insisted he keep his scarf—which had previously been serving as his pillow—for a little longer, 'Rule urged him to drink some red potion, and Wild, well, Wild practically shoved a mug of warm milk down his throat. It was suddenly all too clear how worried everyone had been. Making them worry about him more would only be cruel.

Therefore, he accepted the Hero of Hyrule's red potion and tugged the captain's scarf closer, and made sure to drink every last drop of Wild's apology milk even though Wild had nothing to apologize for. That was all on Wind. But he was too much of a coward to bring it up so instead he smiled.

He smiled and gushed about how fun shield surfing was. "It's like sailing but better!"

"Even better than sailing? Wow," Warrior said, cracking a smile. "I never thought I'd hear you say anything like that."

"I mean, yeah, sailing _can_ be fun, but shield surfing is always fun." With sailing, there was always some dirty or strenuous job to do. Not to mention the long stretches with no breeze or water current to speak of. "I want to do it again!"

"Not anytime soon you're not," Twilight said sternly, eyeing him as if he expected Wind to whip out his shield and take off. There was no danger of that. He wasn't Wild.

"I know. I just meant sometime," Wind replied. "Preferably somewhere warmer with no snow…or water."

Murmurs of agreement rumbled through the group, and Wild glanced over at them from his spot by the cooking fire. "Don't worry. Shield surfing is versatile. You can do it pretty much anywhere. A grassy hillside, a volcanic mountain-"

"No!" Twilight quickly made his disapproval known. "No volcanos. Lava is dangerous."

"I was just giving examples, not saying we'd go there," Wild mumbled, turning his attention back to the pot in front of him and absentmindedly stirring its contents. "Hmm, sand is good terrain for it too. Oh!" Wild suddenly perked up, and when he faced them next, his expression was one of excitement. "Next time we're in my world I'll take you all to Gerudo Desert, and we can go sand seal surfing!"

"What's a sand seal?" Asking hurt more than usual. Wind had quickly become accustomed to the fact that what was common knowledge to the others was often foreign to him. It was just how things were. Now, he wondered if he'd know more, had he let Ganondorf raise the kingdom from the ocean floor.

Wild grabbed the Sheikah Slate from his hip and tapped on it furiously for a few moments before passing it to the nearest Link, which happened to be Sky. The rest of them crowded around the Skyloftian, leaning close to examine the creature on the screen. Apparently no one knew what it was.

"How do you surf on these ugly things?" Legend wondered, peering at the pictograph critically.

"One: Legend, you can't eat until you admit sand seals are adorable. And two: You don't. You get on your shield, and they pull you," Wild explained. "It's the best!"

"Better than regular shield surfing?" 'Rule asked eagerly.

"Way better!" Wild declared. "Trust me, it'll seal your breath away."

It took a moment for Wind to catch the pun but once he did, a giggle bubbled out of him and in no time at all he and Hyrule were doubled over in laughter. Twilight and Time were both shaking their heads but even they couldn't resist for long and wound up letting a chuckle or two escape.

When Wild finished cooking lunch, he served everyone but Legend, causing the pants-less hero to narrow his eyes at him. "Where's mine?"

"Say sand seals are adorable."

"Are you serious?"

Wild dipped his spoon into his own bowl and took a bite in response.

"Ugh!" Legend rolled his eyes. "They're adorable."

"Say it and mean it," Wild challenged him.

Legend scrubbed at his hair with his fists. "Ahh, fine! They're so cute! The most adorable things ever. In fact, they're so adorable, I think I'm going to die! Now, give me my food."

Wild held out the bowl he'd been hiding behind his back, and Legend swiped it from his hands, ignoring everyone else's laughter.

When Wind could breathe again, he began to eat. A smile was still tugging at the corners of his mouth and his stomach was aching from laughing so hard, but it felt good. No, more than good; it felt _right_. This, he knew, was why he could never tell them the truth. All the merrymaking and laughter and love would disappear if he did. Frankly, he couldn't handle that. He'd miss it too much.

They set out for Castle Town shortly after their late lunch, the scent of rain hanging in the air (or maybe that was just remnants of water in Wind's nose). Wind elected to walk on his own, but when his feet started to hurt and he began to slow, he didn't object to Warrior giving him a piggy-back ride the rest of the way.

It was dusk by the time they reached the town and secured three rooms at an inn. There was some debate over who was bunking with who, but they eventually figured it out and retreated to their respective rooms to stow their things and remove pesky armor and weapons before heading downstairs for dinner.

Wild's cooking was better, but Wind wasn't going to say so out loud. Legend, of course, had no qualms about voicing his honest opinion. Thankfully, he at least had the decency to whisper it so they weren't kicked out for being rude.

Wind and Red were in the middle of an intense game of "I Spy", faces pressed against the only window in their room, when the storm started. There was no build up to it. The overcast sky simply split open and released a torrential downpour that quickly impeded their view of the streets below.

"Aww." Red pouted. "I guess we'll have to do something else. Want to play a card game?"

Wind barely heard him. All he could see was the water cascading down the glass, blurring the castle in the distance. Hyrule was flooding. He was sure of it. It was flooding, and they had to get out, only he never heard a voice telling him that. Weren't the Goddesses supposed to warn them? Maybe _he_ was the warning. No one else knew about Hyrule's fate but him, after all. What if he was the one that had to warn his ancestors to spare them? It made sense. He was the Goddesses' tool, after all.

The Hero of Winds stumbled back from the window, hardly daring to tear his eyes away from the blurring world outside. It was happening. It was happening _now_. How naïve he'd been, thinking that he could get away without telling them the truth about his world. Of course they'd eventually stumble into an era where the flood happened. It had only been a matter of time.

Time. What if he was the reason the Hero of Time never returned? What if they all drowned with Hyrule? No. He couldn't allow anyone else to drown.

Wind grabbed Red's wrist and yanked him away from the window. "Ow, Wind, what-"

"We have to leave. Now." He started for the door, dragging Red behind him.

"Wait. Why?"

"It's not safe here. Come on," He glanced over his shoulder and made eye contact with the bewildered Chosen Hero. "You too, Sky."

Sky was quick to rush over to them, but not for the reasons Wind would have liked. He blocked the door.

"Move! Come on; we have to go." Wind attempted to push past Sky, but the elder hero didn't let him.

"Go where, Wind?"

"Outside. To the mountains."

Sky stared at him with bewilderment scribbled all over his face. Unfortunately, Wind didn't have time to explain. "Just trust me!"

"Wind, listen. It's storming. It's not safe to go out."

"It's not safe here!"

"It is. I promise." Sky guided him to the nearest bed, oblivious to how he was dooming them all. "Sit with me. We'll wait it out together. Storms scare me too. They didn't exist above the clouds, you know. I'd never experienced one until I came to the surface. Even then, I learned something quickly. If you have shelter, you're safe, and we have shelter so we're safe. The thunder is just noise and the lightning can't touch us."

But Sky misunderstood. It wasn't the thunder or the lightning—he'd hardly noticed them until Sky mentioned them—that sent his heart leaping out of his chest and into his throat. It was the water. Everything was going to flood. The world was flooding, drowning, and they would all drown with it if they didn't leave _right now_!

There was no other option. Only the truth would get his fellow heroes to listen. "Hyrule's flooding!"

"Nothing's flooding. We're okay." Denial wasn't the reaction he'd been hoping for. He supposed it was only logical. The kingdom of Hyrule had been through so much. Who would think that water would be its downfall? Unfortunately, there was no time for logical responses.

"But it is!" Wind exclaimed, jumping to his feet. Tears of frustration burned the backs of his eyes and constricted his throat, but he pressed on. "Hyrule floods and nearly everyone drowns because-" He gasped. "Time. Where did he go? Where did Time go?

It wasn't relevant. Not now. But suddenly Wind had to know. Where did the Hero of Time disappear to? Why did he leave the people of Hyrule to fend for themselves? Was it because he died? Because Wind didn't warn him fast enough?

If so, Wind wasn't about to let it happen again. Even if it meant his world never came to be. Even if it meant he was never born, he had to stop it. Everyone would hate him if he didn't.

_He _wouldhate himself.

The Hero of Winds made to bolt, but Sky had anticipated this and had already tugged the boy down to sit beside him on the bed.

Sky's eyes found Red's in a heartbeat. "Get Time."

Red was out the door in a flash, and Wind wanted to follow him, but Sky's grip held firm. Wind thought he knew why. It was more personal to Sky. He and his Zelda had founded the kingdom if the timid chronology they'd mapped out together held true. Of course he'd want Wind to die for preventing that same kingdom from resurfacing after centuries of being buried under the waves. And Wind couldn't even be mad at him for that because he was right. Wind didn't deserve to live after what he did.

He was worse than Ganondorf. After all, wasn't Ganondorf a king too? He was just trying to do what was best for his people to survive, and Wind punished him for it. Drove a sword into his skull. But not just any sword. No. It was the Master Sword. The sword Sky helped forge. The sword that housed a soul. A companion. Fi. He'd drowned Fi too. Not on purpose. Of course not. But whether or not he meant to was irrelevant. It was done, and Sky hated him, and he deserved all the loathing he got.

But not the others. They didn't deserve to die. He'd stay behind if that was their wish, but they all had to go, to flee before the water rose too high.

Time appeared in the doorway, Red and just about everyone else behind him. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Wind heard Sky say as he lurched forward and stumbled over to the Hero of Time who met him halfway. "I think he got spooked by the storm."

That wasn't it, but he'd given up on explaining to Sky at this point. He clutched at Time's tunic. "Where did you go?"

"I was just in the other room," Time said, taking Wind's hands in his. "What do you need? What's the matter?"

"Why didn't you come?" Tears were streaming down his face, and his breath was hitching at every other word, but there was no point on tamping down the emotion anymore. Hyrule was already flooding. What was a little more salt water going to do?

"I'm here, Wind. I'm right here. I came as soon as possible."

"No, not now! I mean before. When the evil came back why didn't you come? Why'd you leave everyone to die? To drown? It wasn't on purpose, right? Tell me it wasn't!"

Time's mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water. "I…I-I'm sorry. I don't follow."

"I don't either," Warrior said. "Wind, can you explain? Calmly?"

There was no time for explanations! Wind shuffled his feet, desperate to run but knowing he wouldn't be allowed to until the other heroes understood to some degree what was at stake. Concentrating on Time's good eye, Wind spoke, "Hyrule flooded but the castle didn't. King took me there. I could breathe underwater, and he told me how everyone thought you'd come back but you never did, and I broke the barrier! I broke it and all the water rushed in and King drowned and Ganon and Fi. I didn't know about Fi." He was rambling now, but he couldn't help it. Panic had that effect on him. His petrified gaze met Sky's uncertain one. "I swear I didn't mean to leave her too!"

His outburst was met with a mix of blank and worried stares.

"Did he get into your flask again?" Legend asked, quirking an eyebrow in Warrior's direction.

"What?!" Warrior sputtered. "No!" He none too discreetly slipped his flask out of his pocket and weighed it in his hand. "No." He repeated, quieter and with more certainty.

"Well, that settles it." Legend slapped his palms together. "Wind has officially snapped."

"I have not!" Wind cried.

"You sure? 'Cause you sound pretty crazy right now, and that's something considering this group."

"He's not crazy, Legend," Twilight said, elbowing his way to the front of the group gathered in the doorway. "He probably has a fever. Wouldn't surprise me after what he went through earlier."

"I don't," Wind objected, twisting away from Time's touch.

"He does feel fine," Time reported, glancing back at Twilight.

"That's because I _am_," Wind stressed, grabbing Time's wrist in one hand and Twi's in the other. "But none of us will be fine if we stay here." He tried to tug the men out of the room with no success.

Where were his power bracelets? Did someone take them off earlier? Dear Farore, were they all meant to die here?

When Twilight pulled him back and spun him around to face him, Wind was certain that was their fate. The ranch hand's grip was hard, _crushing_. "Wind, listen. Look at me. You need to calm down. Take a breath."

"I can't, I can't! We need to leave," Wind sobbed.

"Why?" Twilight interrogated him. "Why do we need to leave?"

Wind stole a glance out the window. They didn't have time for this. Rain was still pounding the glass, streaking down in torrents. "Hyrule's flooding."

"What makes you say that?"

The window. Could none of them see the window? The castle beyond all being swallowed by water? Wind gestured to the flooding frantically, convinced it had slipped everyone else's notice.

"The rain?" Wild guessed.

"It won't stop," Wind whimpered.

"It will," Time said. "It's just a storm. It will pass."

Wind shook his head vehemently, gaze glued to the window. "No, no, it's going to keep going until it reaches the mountaintops, and then everyone will drown!"

"No one's drowning," Twilight said, pulling him into a tight embrace and rubbing his back. "It's alright. You're alright. We're in Castle Town."

He knew that! Why was Twilight acting like he didn't? Wait. Castle Town. The castle. The castle didn't drown until its king did. They would be safe there. They didn't have to go to the mountains. Just the castle.

Wind shifted so he could see the window. Unfortunately, Red had just finished snapping the curtains closed so his view of the watery world outside was blocked.

No matter. He had been staring outside for a while before it started. He knew the castle was nearby. Straight ahead, in fact. It wouldn't be difficult to reach.

None of the others were going to listen to him, and he couldn't physically force them to move, but maybe, just maybe, he could lure them to safety.

His plan set, Wind leaned into Twilight's touch, going so far as to wrap his arms around the elder hero. Twilight's hold only tightened and the sailor's heart sunk down to his toes. Had he made the wrong move? Was this not going to work?

But then the embrace became slightly less crushing, slightly less restraining, and there was hope. Wind basked in it for a moment. Let his sobs die down to pathetic sniffles. Blinked his eyes as clear as he could. Before slipping out of the Ordonian's hold and bolting for the door.

They tried to stop him, of course, but he had the element of surprise on his side. Plus he was small. Ducking past Warrior's grasping hand and rolling under 'Rule's attempt to imprison him in his arms was all too easy.

Curses and pounding feet followed him down the inn's many corridors and steps. Joy surged into his chest as he burst into the pouring rain. He could do this. He could save them!

His elation was short lived, for the stinging rain slapping his face was pouring down in sheets, whiting out the world around him. He couldn't see the castle.

Panic-stricken, Wind nearly ground to a halt, but the shouts of his friends scared him into continuing to run blind. They couldn't catch him. Not until they were all safely in the castle.

Lightning cracked the sky, illuminating the city for half a second. Just long enough for Wind to reorient himself.

The ground was slick, making running difficult but Wind pressed on, splashing through puddles. That was how it started, with puddles. But soon enough the streets would run with water. It would rise to ankle level, then shin, then knee, then waist, chest, shoulder, neck, head, roof-top, tree-top, mountaintop.

No one would be spared. Except for those he saved.

He opened his mouth to scream and warn the citizens of Castle Town that their kingdom was flooding but stopped himself at the last second. It was unlikely he'd be believed. But the princess, the king. They would be believed. Surely an organized evacuation from the mouth of the king would get people moving.

Wait.

King.

He didn't realize it before. He'd been too busy trying to get the others to safety, but now he knew. He could see King again! Oh, of course he wouldn't be remembered. They hadn't even met yet. But that didn't matter. All that mattered was that it was a chance. He had a chance to convince King to come with him and Tetra when it came time for the last of Hyrule to sink beneath the waves. He would do it. He had to. Losing him hurt too much.

A force from behind tackled him to the ground and cobble-stones dug painfully into his right cheek.

"Got him!" Legend's cry of victory encouraged Wind to fight all the harder. He couldn't be caught! Not yet! But as he wrestled with Legend, it became all too clear that Legend was stronger. Much stronger.

In fact, Legend would have won if a flash of lightning hadn't startled him into letting go. Wind silently sent his thanks up to the goddesses and struggled out from under Legend, reaching for the great wooden doors that stood between him and the castle. Between him and King.

A hand grabbed his, yanking him away and around so suddenly his head spun. Warrior gripped him tightly by the arms. It hurt. "Wind, _stop_."

But he couldn't stop. He opened his mouth to say as much, to scream for King, but nothing came out. Only gasps.

Suddenly he was all too aware of the burning tightness in his chest. It felt like drowning all over again except there was plenty of air.

Warrior half guided him, half carried him to a nearby awning, plopping down against the wall and folding his arms over him so he couldn't escape. "It's okay, Wind. Just breathe."

What he needed to do was struggle, but he didn't have the energy, or the breath, for that. So he sat there in Warrior's lap, gulping down air as if each intake would be his last.

"Twilight, you should know better than to let this kid go when he's upset," Warrior berated the Ordonian as he, Time, 'Rule, and Legend joined them under the awning not a second later.

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Or maybe that was Wind's heart thumping in his chest. It was certainly loud enough.

"Never mind that. Is he okay?" Twilight asked, kneeling down beside them.

"He's having trouble breathing, but I'm not sure if that's because he worked himself up or if he still has water in his lungs from earlier."

"It's unlikely he'd be able to run like that if he did have water in his lungs," 'Rule observed.

"He's just out of breath because he's stupid," Legend declared, arms crossed firmly over his chest.

"Legend." Time's tone was dangerous, and though it would have scared Wind into submission it did nothing to deter Legend.

"What? It's true! Only an idiot will run through a storm like this for no reason."

"He's scared," 'Rule spoke up in Wind's defense.

"Of what? There's literally nothing to be scared of!" If only Legend knew. But he didn't have breath to explain. Not yet.

"Don't act like you're not scared of the storm too, Legend," Warrior snapped. "I saw you jump when the lightning struck earlier."

"Oh, lay off, pretty boy."

"You lay off, rat face."

"Knock it off, both of you," Time ordered. "Let's go back to the inn. Dry off. Sort this out."

Wind had regained enough breath by then to protest. "No!"

"Wind, we can't stay out here," Twilight said, his tone gentle but firm. "It's not safe."

It wasn't safe anywhere aside from the mountains and the castle. Unfortunately, Wind couldn't get the words out so he settled for jabbing a finger in the direction of what was soon to be all that remained of Hyrule.

"You want to go to the castle?" At Wind's nod, Twilight shook his head, uncomprehending. "Why?"

"It's safe."

"It's safe at the inn too," 'Rule piped up.

"No." They didn't understand, and he didn't know how to make them understand when his voice caught on every word and coughs robbed him of breath.

"'Rule's right," Warrior said, shifting so he could rub Wind's back. "We'll be safe at the inn."

Wind choked. "I don't believe you."

"Why would we lie?" Twilight asked softly.

"Because…" He sucked in another hasty breath. "Because you don't know the truth!"

Twi furrowed his brow. "The truth?"

"About H-Hyrule." Was it just him or was the rain coming down harder than before?

"What about Hyrule?" Warrior pressed.

Wind eyed a rapidly growing puddle. "It floods. In the future, Hyrule floods."

"Are you serious?" 'Rule seemed to whisper, but it may have been the thunder drowning out his voice.

"He can't be."

"I am!" Wind insisted, glaring daggers at Legend who glared right back. "It's flooding right now and-and if we don't go to the castle or the mountains then we'll all drown."

"Wind." He turned to Twilight, expecting to be reprimanded or pitied for being crazy, but he was met with nothing of the sort. "You're serious, aren't you?"

He nearly sobbed in relief. _"Yes." _Finally, someone believed him!

"Okay. Let's make a deal." Wind was already shaking his head, his momentary relief gone, because there was no _time_ for deals, but Twilight pressed on. "Let's make a deal. If the rain doesn't stop in an hour, I'll take you to the castle."

"Everyone!" If he and Twi were the only ones there it would defeat the purpose.

"Yes, that's what I meant. Everyone. We'll all go to the castle. But until then, you have to come back to the inn and stay there. No more going outside. Okay?"

"W-what if we can't-can't get to the castle in an hour?" Wind worried. "What if… what if it floods too much?"

"Between all the items we have? Please. We'll manage it if it does get bad." Warrior chimed in. "Promise."

"That's right," Twilight agreed. "So, what you do you say? Deal?"

Wind bit his lip. His eyes flicked from Twilight's outstretched hand, to Time's solid stance, to 'Rule's concerned frown, to Legend's fidgeting form, to the wet scarf half draped over him.

Sky, Four, and Wild were missing. For whatever reason, they hadn't followed, which meant that his plan wasn't going to work from the beginning.

Reluctantly, Wind accepted Twilight's hand. The deal was sealed.

Twilight wasted no time tugging him up and out of Warrior's lap. Warrior, too, was quick to leap into action, standing and taking Wind's other hand in his as if he didn't trust the ranch hand's hold to be enough.

After waiting for the most recent bolt of lightning to settle, the six of them hurried out from underneath their temporary cover and to the inn.

The irate innkeeper greeted them, shouting at them about causing a ruckus and then having the audacity to drag their soaking selves back in to drip all over her clean floors. Her reaction may have been different, had she known her entire establishment would soon be sunk beneath the salty sea. However, Wind never got to break the news to her because Warrior, Legend, and 'Rule ushered him upstairs while Time and Twilight hung back to deal with the innkeeper. He supposed she would find out soon enough anyway.

"The innkeeper is mad at us," Wild informed them as soon as they stepped into the room.

"Yeah, we noticed," Legend grumbled.

"She threated to kick us out," Wild added, flinching at the loud slam the door made when it shut. Wind almost wished they'd be kicked out. Then they could go to the castle sooner.

"Time and Twilight are dealing with it now," Warrior said. "Listen, Wild, do you have spare clothes?"

"For you or…?"

"For Wind. I have spare clothes in the other room."

Wild hummed, taking the Sheikah Slate into his hands, fingers beginning to flick over the screen. "Maybe."

"Wind's clothes should be dry by now," Sky piped up.

"Well, then check. Just make sure he gets changed. I'll be right back." With that Warrior left the room, Legend and 'Rule exiting shortly after to presumably change into drier clothes as well.

Surprisingly, no one asked what had happened or why he ran out. They simply confirmed that his clothes were indeed dry and asked if he needed any help changing. To this question he answered a definitive _no_, which his exhausted body screamed at him for but he managed it with minimal struggling and his pride emerged intact so he counted it a success.

All attempts to return the spare clothes to Wild failed, as the long-haired hero insisted he keep them since, according to Wild, "They don't really fit me anyway."

Afterwards, Wind found himself sandwiched in between Sky and Four with Wild dumping a bunch of individually-wrapped pieces of candy in his hands.

"Not that much, Wild!" Sky protested, taking some of the candy out of Wind's cupped hands. "You're going to make him sick."

"They're healthy. I made them with honey."

"And sugar," Four chimed in. Wind couldn't be bothered to determine which color Four was right now.

"Just a bit," Wild mumbled.

"Just a lot," Four quipped, unwrapping a candy and popping it in his mouth.

"Okay, maybe a lot!" Wild admitted. "But I got them out for Wind specifically, so don't eat them all."

Wind could care less about candy at a time like this. His eyes were glued to the clock. An hour, Twilight had said. It had barely been ten minutes. How was he supposed to last a whole _hour_?

With distractions, he realized, when Wild unwrapped a candy for him, pressing it into his hand, so he was forced to put it in his mouth or else risk it becoming a sticky mess.

The candy was different than he was used to, hard rather than soft and chewy, but the honey flavor was pleasant and took the taste of salty rainwater out of his mouth, so he didn't mind sucking on it until it melted. And he certainly didn't say no to another.

It turned out that distractions were easy enough to come by, especially as the other heroes began to trickle back into the room. Warrior was first, wielding a towel and brush which he immediately used to combat the mess that Wind's hair had become. Normally Wind would fidget and push him away, claiming he knew how to brush his own hair, but now he sat still and let the vainest of them all do what he wanted. It did feel kind of nice…

He glanced at the clock. Only forty-six more minutes to go.

Hyrule and Legend were next to return, quickly starting a card game that they all but commanded Wind to participate in. Wind did, along with Four, but his heart wasn't in it, and he kept having to be reminded when it was his turn. Thirty-eight minutes.

When Time and Twilight entered the room, they did so explaining how they'd had to clean up the water they'd unintentionally dragged into the inn and followed up with Twilight's deal with Wind. Thirty-two.

Twilight confiscated the candy on the premise that none of them would ever sleep if Wild hyped them all up on sugar. Though, he did let Wind have one more piece. Twenty-six.

He quit the card game, and Wild showed him a bunch of pictographs on his slate, regaling him with stories to match while the rest of the heroes dealt cards and muttered amongst themselves.

"Storm's over." Wind had nearly fallen asleep by the time the announcement was made, but once the words registered, he bolted upright, wide awake because _that was impossible._ The storm couldn't be over. Hyrule wasn't flooded yet. Not that he wanted it to flood, of course.

He just didn't understand. He'd been so _sure_. Not only had he felt the salty rain pummeling his skin, but he'd tasted it.

Wind jumped up, hurrying to the window whose curtain had already been pulled back so he could see outside. The cold glass was still splattered with rain drops, and Wind squinted, attempting to see the faintest of drizzles still falling from the sky. Nothing. The night was clear.

He strained his ears for any sounds of rain but the pitter-patter that had been tapping a fast-paced beat on the roof had ceased. It was silent aside from the blood pounding in his ears.

Feeling seemed to return all at once, then, with such clarity it blinded him. There was a damp, pinched feeling just under his eyes, leaving him feeling worn-out and hopelessly tired. He'd been crying, hadn't he? Which meant, the water that had trickled into his mouth had not been rain, but his own tears.

The aftertaste of the honey candies turned sour.

He was an idiot.

Of course, Hyrule wasn't flooding. The people here were living in peace. Evil was not tormenting them. Well, there were strange monsters tormenting the group of heroes, but that didn't count. These people were not begging for gods or heroes to save them. They needed no saving. That lady at the front desk had every right to be angry with them—with him—for making a scene and ruining her clean floors with water because that was the only thing in this world to be mad at.

Thank the goddesses the others had stopped him from reaching the castle! There was no way the king here was his King. King was dead. He would always be dead and no amount of time travel could change that.

A hand on his shoulder made him aware of the fresh, salty tears dripping down his face. Gods, had he not embarrassed himself enough? He turned away from the window, burying his face in the tunic of whoever it was that had touched him. They didn't say anything, just stroked his hair while he did his best to compose himself.

Really, it was stupid to have ever dreamed he'd be able to see King again. The goddesses, assuming this was the goddesses work shuffling them through time periods like cards in a deck, would never put nine heroes in a flooding Hyrule. That would change history completely. It flooded precisely because there was no hero to save it. Because the Hero of Time wasn't there, and Time was right here.

Yet, who's to say if they ever did land in such a place, it would be at a point where they could do something? If they arrived after the goddesses had already decided to flood the land, they would be as helpless as everyone else. Which meant, as much as he didn't want to, he _had_ to tell the others the truth about Hyrule's fate. About what he did.

He pulled away, scrubbing furiously at his eyes. No tears. Not for this.

"Wind, are you-?"

"I'm fine." He looked up to see Sky and offered him a small smile before he cracked and had to drop his gaze to the floor. "Sorry."

"It's alright," Sky reassured him, leading him away from the window. "You don't have to apologize."

"I do. I made you all worry and-"

"It's _okay_, Wind," Warrior stressed. "We've all got stuff that gets to us. You don't need to talk about it unless you want to."

"Speak for yourself. I want to know what all that 'Hyrule's flooding!' nonsense was about. You don't just pull that out of nowhere."

Legend's words were harsh but confirmed his fears. He couldn't lie anymore.

"I'm curious too, but he doesn't have to explain tonight," Time said with a sharp look at the Hero of Legend.

"No, I want to," Wind insisted. They deserved to know the truth.

"Then, please, get on with it," Legend invited him with a wave of his hand.

Wind sat on the bed and drew in a shaky breath. "I thought Hyrule was flooding because…it does."

"What do you mean exactly by flood?" Twilight's blue eyes pierced his soul.

It took a moment for Wind to find his voice, and when he did it came out hushed. "The entire kingdom drowns underwater. Most of the people too."

"But it's okay, after, right?" Wild asked, brow furrowed. "People rebuild like they did after the Calamity?"

"No." Wind's stomach fell with Wild's expression. He looked away. "The kingdom's forgotten. It's like it never existed in the first place."

"How is that possible?" Warrior demanded.

"It's not," Vio answered for him. Wind made to protest, but the blacksmith barreled on. "Don't take this the wrong way, Wind. I'm not accusing you of lying. Kingdoms fall. That's an unfortunate fact, and Hyrule is no exception, no matter how much we may wish it to be. However, a flood of the magnitude you're insinuating should impossible, considering Hyrule is landlocked."

"Not my Hyrule. There's an ocean," Wild pointed out.

Vio considered this, hand cupping his chin, and while he did, Wind took the opportunity to speak, "It's not a natural disaster that does it."

"Magic?" 'Rule guessed.

Wind shook his head. "The goddesses."

"What would possess them to do that?" Legend demanded.

Wind couldn't stand to watch Time's—or anyone's—reaction, so he concentrated on a knot in the wooden floorboards instead. "The Hero of Time. He never came back, but the evil did. The goddesses couldn't wait for another hero to be born so…they flooded it. The water covered the entire kingdom and the mountains turned into islands, and it came to be called the Great Sea.

"Wait. Are you saying the Great Sea _is_ Hyrule?" Warrior asked, incredulous.

Wind curled in on himself. "It's what's left…not that anyone knows that."

"But you do," Twilight observed. "How?"

"Because King took me there, and he explained everything the legends didn't."

"Who's King?" Sky wondered.

"His boat, the King of Red Lynels," Wild said. "Don't you pay attention when we tell stories at night?"

Sky rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sometimes I fall asleep."

"The King of Red Lions," Wind corrected Wild, smiling sadly. "And his real name was King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule."

There was a moment of silence.

Two.

Three.

"As in the King of Hyrule?" Warrior ventured finally.

Wind nodded.

"The goddesses turned him into a boat?!" Legend exclaimed in shock.

The thought itself was so ridiculous, Wind couldn't help but let out a weak laugh. "No! He didn't turn into a boat. He just used magic to inhabit it while his actual body was trapped in the castle."

"But isn't the castle underwater?" 'Rule pointed out.

"Yes, but it was protected by magic and was kind of…frozen in time. The water couldn't get in."

Twilight perked up from his seat next to a stoic Time on the other bed. "_That's_ why you wanted to go to the castle."

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell us?" 'Rule wondered.

"I_ tried_, but none of you would listen-"

"No, not earlier. I mean why didn't you tell us before today? When we were all sharing stuff about our worlds and adventures, why didn't you mention Hyrule was gone in your time?"

Wasn't it obvious? Wind didn't think he'd ever have to spell it out, but a quick glance around the room told him that everyone was just as lost as Hyrule. "All of you live in Hyrule or founded it and…and I destroyed it. Ganondorf tried to raise it, but I didn't let him. I killed him for a wish any one of you would have made. I couldn't tell you because….I knew you'd hate me."

"Whoa, stop. No. None of us hate you," Warrior interjected.

"We could never hate you, Wind," Sky assured him, sitting next to him and pulling him into a hug.

He recoiled as if burned. "But I left Fi! How aren't you mad?"

"What do you mean you left Fi?"

"I left the Master Sword in Ganondorf's head after I fought him under the sea and everything drowned for good," Wind explained, swiping furiously at his eyes.

"You stabbed him in the head?! That's boss!" Legend exclaimed. He was swiftly shushed with a cuff to the back of the head from Warrior.

Sky placed his hands on Wind's shoulders. "Wind, I'm not mad at you."

"Why not?" Why wasn't he mad? He had to be! He'd been furious when Wild broke the Master Sword before. Well, it didn't really break, just lost its energy, but Sky had been livid nonetheless.

"Because it sounds like you didn't have a choice in the matter. Did you?" When Wind remained silent, Sky squeezed his shoulders. "Well, did you?"

He sniffed. "No."

"Exactly." Sky smiled. His hands dropped to his lap. "So it's fine. Okay? I'm not mad."

"None of us are mad at you, kid," Twilight added.

"Even though I let Hyrule…?"

"It wasn't your idea to flood it. You're not to blame," Warrior said.

"I stopped Ganondorf from bringing it back, though."

Legend crossed his arms. "Yeah. That's a good thing. If he had brought Hyrule back, do you really think he would have done anything nice with it? Or the people? Trust me, you did the right thing."

He wanted to believe Legend. He really did. Yet, how could what he did be the _right_ thing? How could it be right when his partner died in the end? When he left Sky's partner to corrode beneath the sea for eternity?

"Do you want us to be mad at you?" Legend asked.

Wind flinched, aghast at the suggestion. "Of course not!" That was exactly his fear. He didn't want it to be true.

"Then read my lips: No. One. Is. Mad. At. You."

"I know but-"

"Are you mad at yourself?" Vio interjected.

Wind opened his mouth to reply. Then closed it. Was he? He was mad that King drowned. It wasn't fair. They'd been through everything together, King had guided him, and there was no reason why he had to die. He could have come with them. It wasn't like Tetra's ship didn't have enough room. It was huge! They could have fit King. So why? Why did he have to die like that? Why couldn't Wind himself do anything to stop it? He was a hero, wasn't he? King had said so himself, given him the title the rest called him by. But what good was a hero that couldn't even save his friend?

So was he mad? "Yes." It hurt to admit it, but it felt relieving, too.

"Why?" Vio pressed. "Because of what happened to Hyrule? The Master Sword?"

"King. H-he drowned with the last of the kingdom and Ganondorf and the Master Sword, and I couldn't stop it."

"Oh, Wind, I'm so sorry," Sky folded him into another hug and this time Wind didn't resist. It gave him a place to hide his angry tears.

"That's not your fault," Legend sighed and stalked over to place a hand on his head. Wind peeked up at him. "You tried your best. It doesn't always work out, and I know it sucks, but sometimes there's just nothing you can do. Don't be mad at yourself for that."

Ducking his head back into Sky's shoulder, Wind gave a feeble nod. Technically, King should have died centuries ago. It was impressive that he'd survived as long as he had. He'd made a difference when he was alive too. Without him, Wind knew he wouldn't have gotten anywhere. Heck, he'd probably have drowned as soon as he was thrown out of the Forsaken Fortress. King was just as much a hero, if not more, than him. Unfortunately, that knowledge didn't make his death hurt any less.

"Moreover, this means we have to rethink everything." Vio's words drew everyone's attention to the shortest hero, and Wind allowed his attention to be drawn as well. He needed something else to focus on. Grieving took too much energy, and frankly, he didn't have much left.

"What do you mean?" Warrior wondered.

"The timeline, the order of events, of heroes. We thought we figured it out enough to construct a rough history, but this information changes things."

'Rule gasped. "You're right! Wild might not be last. It might be Wind."

"It probably is Wind," Vio declared, causing Wind to pull a face. He was already the youngest age-wise. Now he was youngest hero-wise too?

"No," Time said, redirecting all eyes to him. "Well, perhaps, but I have a different theory. How many of you have legends of me that actually state my hero title?"

Wind raised his hand. A quick glance around the room clued him in to the fact that he was the only one. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Wind let his hand fall to his head, tugging on a strand of still damp hair.

"Do your legends ever mention why the hero left?" Time asked him.

"No. No one knows that."

The Hero of Time nodded sagely, taking this in. "I think I know what happened. After I saved Hyrule, the princess sent me back to relive my lost childhood. I didn't ask her to or want her to, but she did. It must have caused a split in time."

"So there's three timelines now?!" 'Rule wondered, struggling to follow. Honestly, Wind was too. Time travel was confusing.

"If my theory is correct, then…yes."

"All for giving up on figuring out a clear history, say 'I!'" Legend said, hand shooting into the air.

A chorus of "I's" followed, backed by Vio's indignant, "But it's important!"

Wind giggled along with everyone else, his tears drying. As Vio and Legend bickered about the importance, or lack thereof, of a cohesive timeline, 'Rule, Twilight, and Warrior wandered over to hug Wind and pat his head and joke about random things to make him laugh.

Wild slipped another honey candy into his hand at one point, and Wind hastily popped it into his mouth, hoping Twi wouldn't see. Not that he thought the Ordonian would really take it away if he saw, but Wild obviously wanted to be discreet about it so he played along.

When Legend and Vio finished their squabble, they both took a few moments to embrace him. Legend whispered into his ear as he did so, briefly telling him about people he'd lost and hugging him extra hard to show that he knew how much it hurt.

Time was last to join the group huddled around Wind, and when he did, Wind gave him his full attention. He knew he'd hurt Time, however unintentionally, by sharing the truth about his world. He didn't know what he was expecting, but it certainly wasn't what he got. "Thank you for finishing what I started, Wind. I'm proud of you."

Wind knew then, as he wrapped his arms around Time and the others piled in to make one large, suffocating hug, that this was what it felt like to drown. Not in water or in air, but in love.


End file.
